Organofunctional silicones are well-known in the art. The siloxane units may be functionalized with substituents such as carboxyalkyl (EP-A-196 169; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,490), carboxyalkylaminoalkyl (U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,869), carboxyetheralkyl (U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,049), with radicals derived from alkenyl succinic anhydride (U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,152) optionally amidated (U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,801) and can be used for the treatment of surfaces in various type of industries, such as metal, leather, personal care, plastics, and masonry.
It has now been found that particular dicarboxy functionalized polyorganosiloxanes are useful in personal care or cosmetic compositions for the treatment of hair or skin, targeted at conferring on the latter benefits such as gloss, shine, conditioning, spreadability, slipperiness, color care and/or at improving the residuality, impact and/or efficacy of active materials or benefits agents comprised in said formulations on the surface treated therewith.